Sweet Home Arizona
by jzay
Summary: Just a little fic based on a great movie. Callie left Arizona for the big city. What happens when she comes back to get that divorce she asked for years ago?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I have also been watching a lot of movies. As such, this fic and the next one I will post are based on two of my favorite movies. You'll see which ones.

"Ma'am, Jade let me know she got stuck in a meeting ,so I'm just going to take you there till she's done," the driver said as he pulled out into New York City traffic.

Callie was used to this, it's what came with dating such an important public figure's daughter. Jade was worth it though, cause she was beautiful and sweet. Callie felt like she was living in a dream. Her clothing line had taken off and had a debut show last night and she had the most wonderful girlfriend. Years ago, she never thought she would be here when she came to the city as a heartbroken, poor country girl with big dreams.

"Alright it is just through this door."

"Thanks Toby," Arizona said as she looked into a dark room. Then the lights started coming on slowly and she recognized the features of a jewelry store, after a few more seconds she realized this wasn't just any jewelry store, this was Tiffany's. And there, in the middle of the room was Jade smiling brilliantly waiting for her.

"Oh my god, Jade what is this?"

"Callie, I have waited my whole life to find someone like you. You are perfect and I can't wait another day to call you mine forever. So Callie Torres, will you marry me?"

"Oh my GOD, Yes, yes Jade yes!" She exclaimed as she went in for a kiss. When they parted Jade smiled and said, "Okay babe, pick one."

This was surreal, she tried on ring after ring and was like a kid in a candy store. Finally, she picked the perfect one and Jade slid it on her finger. They went to the limo and made out like teenagers.

"Here call your parents," Jade said handing her a phone.

"No!" she screamed, "I mean, um babe would you mind terribly if we just kept this to ourselves for a little while."

"Um no that's okay, I'm gonna have to meet them eventually though."

"I know and I want you to, but I just need a few days."

"Okay, mums the word," Jade said as she turned Callie's ring around on her finger and they got out of the limo for the Mayor's event.

Once outside the paparazzi swarmed and she was warmly greeted by Jade's mother. It was all an act though, she knew the woman didn't like her. She grabbed Callie's hands and her face went ashen.

"Jade darling, it seems the Callie is wearing a suspiciously big rock on a very important finger," Her mother said with clenched teeth.

"Mom don't make a big deal, can we talk about this later?"

At that moment, her mother turned the ring around and gasped, "Your engaged!"

The reporters went wild as Jade tried to usher Callie quickly into the party. Once inside she pulled Callie away from everyone else.

"Callie, I'm so sorry, I know you wanted to keep this quiet."

"It's okay, it's not your fault. Your mother is just a lot sometimes."

"I know, you are so wonderful for putting up with it all. Maybe after the wedding we should move away from here. We could move back to your home?"

"Um that's not such a good idea. Not much for us in a little country town in Arizona." Just the mention of that word made Callie's heart hurt. She had really left her heart in Arizona, the person and the state. She wanted to believe she was over it, but she was fooling herself.

"Alright, well we just have to kiss a little bit of ass then I'm taking you home so I can kiss your ass," Jade said as she grabbed Callie's ass and pulled her in for a somewhat inappropriate kiss.


	2. Back in the Boonies

Two days later, Callie was driving into a familiar little town in Arizona driving a rental that was way too nice for the atmosphere. She had only one destination in sight, then she was booking it out of here and back to NYC. She pulled up to a quiet little house on the lake and started slowing down. This was all too familiar and she knew what was waiting at the end of the driveway. She parked and got out of her car looking around. It looked the same, but it had been fixed up cute. The house was the same color she had fought Arizona about years ago. There was an adorable little bench near the water and a hammock between the trees. All things Arizona had just brushed off and not done for Callie. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a voice she hadn't heard in 6 years.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Calliope Torres, what can I do for you?"

"For starters, you can get your stubborn ass down here and give me a divorce," Callie said slamming the papers down on her hood.

"You come back here after 6 years and demand a divorce. No, hey baby, remember me, your wife."

"I'm not your wife, I haven't been for a long time."

"Well according to those papers you are."

"Do you know how much money the lawyer charged me every time you sent these papers back?"

"Oh boo hoo. Get out of here."

"No, Arizona, I'm not leaving till you sign these."

"Well I'm not signing your stupid papers."

"Ughhh," Callie exclaimed following Arizona up the steps only to have a door slammed in her face.

"Arizona! Damnit open this door."

Arizona wasn't budging so she went around to the back and used the spare key. Going in, she found Arizona about to take another shot in a line up of 5 with 3 empty already.

"Oh that's great Arizona, just drink your problems away like you always do."

"That is not fair Calliope. You fucking left me and I haven't seen you for six years. Then you waltz back in demanding a divorce. I deserve a few drinks."

"Fine, whatever I don't care. Sign the damn papers and I'll leave you alone."

"Sorry babe, I have a hot date."

"You what?"

"I have a hot date and I don't wanna be late."

Callie knew she didn't have the right, but she was hurt. She never thought about Arizona dating someone else. She didn't like that idea at all. Arizona had never dated anyone but her.

"Calliope, don't you dare look like that. Go back to your precious fiancé."

Callie was taken back, "You know about Jade?"

"Everyone knows about Jade. It's all over every gossip source. It's all anybody around here has talked about since it happened."

"I'm sorry you found out that way."

"Well you obviously weren't thinking about me with all of it, but don't worry, I'm fine. See ya later."

With that Arizona swept out the door to leave Callie feeling confused and upset. She looked around and saw Arizona had barely changed a thing. Their wedding photo was even still up. The walls were deep red, just like she wanted. She perused the photos and saw all of the wonderful pictures of them being happy.

Callie decided it was time to hit the bar and get some pressure on Arizona to sign the papers. As she entered she heard her mother in law.

"Ohhhh lord jesus, Callie Torres, come here baby," Barbara said as she pulled Callie into a tight hug.

"Hi Barbara."

"Oh honey, my favorite daughter in law has finally returned."

"Ex-daughter in law actually," Callie said holding up her new ring.

"Oh my, my would you get a look at that."

"Yeah."

"Well, you'll always be my family as far as I'm concerned Callie."

"Thanks Barbara."

After quite a scene in the bar, Callie stormed out and stumbled to her car. She was followed closely by Arizona.

"Fuck you Arizona, I'm driving."

"You may be the biggest pain in my ass imaginable, but there is no way I'm going to let you kill yourself. Now get in my truck."

"Ugh, you make me so mad!"

Arizona helped Callie into the pickup and then jumped in to drive her home.

On the drive home, Callie kept mumbling and even though Arizona was pissed, she still found it adorable. Arizona thought about taking Callie to her parents, but she knew that wouldn't be the best way for Callie to come back into their lives. Instead she drove back to her house. By the time they got there Callie was basically passed out. Arizona put her over her shoulder and carried her inside to the couch. Then she went to get some water, but when she came back Callie was gone. She found her in the bedroom sprawled out on the bed.

"Damnit Callie."

Arizona pushed her over and crawled into bed. She spent a few minutes just taking Callie in. She was still as beautiful as the day she first met her all those years ago. God, Arizona had missed her.

About halfway through the night Callie rolled over and turned into the other body in the bed. She cuddled up and nuzzled her face in Arizona's neck very much still asleep. This movement caused Arizona to wake up. Oh no, she thought. She had dreamt about this for years. She had her wife back snuggled up with her in bed. Except this is not the way she pictured it. Once Callie woke up, they wouldn't be fine again and she wouldn't be hers. So, for now, Arizona just enjoyed feeling whole again.

"Hm Jade?" Callie mumbled as she felt herself come into consciousness while pressed against a body.

Arizona had been awake for quite a while and she froze when she heard Callie call out her new fiance's name.

"Um, no Calliope it's me."

Callie's eyes flew open and she immediately threw the covers off to check if she had clothes on.

"Oh phew. Why am I in your bed?"

"You got so wasted last night I had to bring you here so you wouldn't drive home."

"Oh um thanks I guess, nothing happened right?" Callie said really hoping she had just passed out.

"No nothing happened. But you are afraid it would be easy to fall back into bed with me."

"No I just don't remember anything and I wanted to make sure you didn't take advantage of me," Callie said immediately regretting it.

Hurt flashed across Arizona's face then she replied, "Honey, I took care of your stupid drunk ass. Trust me, I don't want you."

"Well you coulda fooled me since you have been sending divorce papers back for 3 years and still refuse to sign."

"Calliope, can we please not fight. I just don't have the energy anymore."

"Fine."

"So, do you want breakfast and coffee? I have this great place out on the dock I like to eat."

Callie knew it probably wouldn't be a good idea to stay, but she was drawn in by Arizona's sudden sweetness.

"That sounds nice and I really need some coffee."

Callie freshened up and then went into the kitchen assuming she would have to cook. What she found surprised her, Arizona was cooking.

"You cook now?"

Arizona turned to look at her, "well yeah. I mean you are a better cook, but a lot of things have changed since you left."

"Yeah I noticed," Callie said gesturing to the redecorating the blonde had done.

"After you left I thought about a lot of things. I realized how stubborn I had been about so many stupid things like the color of the walls. Plus, the new color made me feel like you were here with me," Arizona said sadly.

"I'm sorry I left you like that."

"Sorry you left me like that or sorry you left?" Arizona asked.

"We were young Arizona. Too young to be married and I had big dreams that wouldn't have ever happened here."

"I know, that's why I let you be. When I saw everything you were doing in New York, I knew I had to make something of myself and let you do the same."

"What?" Callie said confused. How did Arizona know about what she was doing in New York?

"Nothing, food's ready," Arizona covered as she handed Callie a plate.

They sat in silence for a while on the dock when Callie brought it up again.

"Arizona, how did you know about New York. I only started being in the tabloids about two years ago?"

"I came after you," Arizona stated simply.

"What?" Callie said in disbelief.

"About six months after you left. I spent every moment missing you and going over and over in my head what went wrong and how to get you back. Then I hopped on a plane and came after you."

"Why didn't you stay and see me?"

"I saw everything you were doing and I was so proud of you. I couldn't hold you back. I'm just a country hick who worked at the factory, once I saw your life there, I knew you deserved better," Arizona admitted sadly. She had been working every day since she left New York to try to be good enough for Callie.

"You were good enough for me. I didn't need you to be better, I just needed you to really be there for me and stop being so stubborn."

"Well, you found better now. I read about Jade. She's beautiful and very impressive. She's exactly the kind of woman you deserve, I'm glad you found that."

"Arizona," Callie said looking her in the eyes.

"Just leave it Callie, it was a long time ago. I'm happy for you, really."

Arizona got up and held out her hand to Callie.

"Come on, I want to show you something."

Callie took her hand and Arizona led her to a water plane. They flew for about 20 minutes and Arizona landed her in a little pond. She led the plane over to another dock. Then, they hiked up some hill to a huge clearing at the top. There was a bench there with the most beautiful view.

"Wow, Arizona this is amazing."

"Yeah, I come here a lot. I actually came here to think about you a lot."

"I guess it's a good place to think," Callie said not knowing what else to say.

"This is where I realized I may have to let you go. This is where I came pretty much every day for a year after I came to New York. And I came here last week when I found out about your engagement."

"You shouldn't have had to find out in a tabloid Arizona."

"Your right, I shouldn't have, but I knew it was coming. You served me divorce papers years ago and have had a perfect new girlfriend. I knew it was only a matter of time."

"Still, I'm sorry I didn't tell you myself."

Arizona looked up into Callie's eyes and got lost. God she missed this woman and in this moment she was sure, she would never love anyone else. She wished she had a chance, but she knew it was over between them. That was the hardest thing to accept, in fact, she still held out some hope because of the way Callie looked at her right now. Then it happened, Callie grabbed her face and kissed her. Arizona got lost in the moment. Her whole life was about kissing this woman, nothing else compared. She let herself get lost in it, until her mind caught up with her and she pushed Callie away gently.

"Calliope, you have to stop."

"Why?" Callie asked leaning back in.

Arizona pushed a little harder this time, "Because you have a fiancé and this may just be you getting caught up in the moment, but it means something to me."

"It means something to me too. Why do you always assume that I don't care?" Callie said starting to get angry.

"Because you don't. You sweep back in here and have a little fun with the cute little country girl you married right out of high school, then you go back to your accomplished hot mayor's daughter. It's not fair to me."

"None of this is fair, it's not fair to me either. I'm so confused."

"Well don't confuse yourself more."

"I am happy in New York, but then I come here and look at you and all those feelings come back. I didn't leave because I didn't love you. A part of me still loves you."

"Please don't say that."

"It's true. I still think about you and think about what our life together should have been. We should have two beautiful little children right now who we could bring here for picnics, but that didn't happen. It sucks for me too."

"I think we should go," Arizona cut her off because she couldn't talk about the life they would never have. The life Arizona dreamed about every night.

"Fine, just brush me off like you always do. It's what your good at."

"And you can leave like you always do."

The ride back was silent and when they got back to the house Callie stormed off and left. She wandered around town, then found herself parked in front of her parents house. She hadn't seen them since she left and she was nervous. Finally, she got up the courage and knocked on the door.

Her mother answered, "Calliope, what are you doing here?"

"Hi Mama, I came to see you."

"I heard you were in town."

"I'm sorry I didn't come earlier, I just had to see Arizona first."

"Yeah I get it. So, you and her gonna work it out?"

"No Mama, I need her to sign the divorce papers. I'm engaged again."

"Oh my, well that's nice."

"I need you to be happy for me. You are gonna love her."

"I'm sure she's mighty nice."

"Calliope?" her father said coming into the room.

"Hello Papi."

"Arizona told me you would be coming by."

"Of course she did."

"Well, she is your wife."

"She's not my wife. We are getting divorced, I'm getting married to someone else."

"That poor girl."

"Excuse me?"

"I mean Arizona. That poor girl has spent the last 6 years busting her ass trying to be good enough to win you back and you just throw her away."

"Ugh, Papi, she doesn't need to be good enough, we just aren't right for each other."

"Not even a Yankee would believe that. You two were a match made in heaven."

"That was a long time ago, I'm not that girl anymore."

"Well, I can't tell you what to do. Go help your mama with dinner."


	3. Confused

That night, Callie found herself at the town fair sitting by the open air bar looking at all her old friends dancing. Her best friend Addison came up and sat next to her.

"So, you have lots of fancy new clothes now I see."

"Addie, hi. Yeah I design them."

"Well that's nice."

"So, not a lot has changed here."

"Well you weren't here to even know. Arizona's not the only one you ran out on."

"Addie, I'm sorry. I had to get out. I didn't want to hurt anyone."

"Well you did. You hurt me, my best friend disappeared."

"I'm sorry, really. We can be friends again, actually I was wondering if you would be in my wedding?"

"Again?"

"Yes, again."

"Yeah I guess so. As long as I get a fancy dress."

Callie laughed, "Sure thing, I'm designing them."

"She's not okay you know," Addison said after a few moments of silence watching Callie watch Arizona.

"Huh?"

"Arizona, she's not okay. She hasn't been okay since after you left. She threw herself into work and booze. We had to intervene after she came back from New York. Literally, had to drag her off the floor of the bar."

Callie looked at the woman who seemed to be fine, "I wasn't okay either."

"Yeah, but it was your choice to leave. I'm afraid we won't be able to help her this time."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean when you leave again and get married, then all the hope she has been carrying around will be gone. Then, I don't think she will even want to live."

Callie's throat dried up thinking about that, "I don't want to hurt her anymore Addie, but I've moved on."

"You may have, but I don't think she ever will. Everytime she gets wasted, she cries about how you were the love of her life and she will never forgive herself for letting you get away. She owns half this town now you know."

"What?"

"After you left, she busted her ass and turned her families farm into the most profitable one. Then, when everyone else was going down because of the economy, she bought everything up. It helped everyone, but it was all for you."

"Wow, um thanks Addie, excuse me for a minute."

Callie approached Arizona on the dancefloor and cut in.

"Hey pretty lady, can I have this dance?"

Arizona smiled and pulled Callie closer to the stage. Just then it turned into a slow dance. They hesitated for a minute, then Callie pulled Arizona close and they began swaying to the music.

"I went to see my parents," Callie said in Arizona's ear.

"That's good, I bet they were happy."

"It was okay I guess."

"Well, I'm glad anyway. We all missed you ya know."

"I know, I missed you too."

They danced for another few songs, then Arizona felt herself about to cry. It was too hard being this close to Callie. All the feelings that she felt everyday were intensified. She couldn't take it anymore. She pulled away and said, "Excuse me," then took off away from the crowd.

Callie followed her down the street to the high school softball field and found her laying on the pitchers mound.

"Arizona, are you okay?"

Arizona turned around and you could see hurt and tears all over her face.

"No, Calliope, I'm not okay. You're here and your perfect and I'm a mess. I have been dreaming about you coming home for years. Except in my dreams you didn't serve me divorce papers and plan on leaving me again."

"What can I do?"

Arizona thought for a minute and then decided to put it all out there.

"You can come home?"

"You want me to move here? I don't think Jade would survive."

"No, not with Jade. I want you to come home to me. I've changed. I promise I'll be better and do whatever you want. We can have as many kids as you want and you can remodel the whole stupid house if you want. I'll drink light beer and cook every night. Anything you want," Arizona pleaded now face to face with Callie.

"Arizona," Callie breathed out.

"Seriously, Calliope. Just tell me what you want and it's yours, please."

Callie thought about it and she wanted to say that she wanted Arizona back and that she didn't even need to change. She wanted to say to hell with it and just be with her, but instead she said the one thing that broke Arizona once again.

"I want you to sign the papers."

Arizona let out a sob, then composed herself a little. Then she leaned and placed a ghost of a kiss on Callie's mouth.

"Okay Calliope, I'll send them over tomorrow."

And with that she left, off to spend another night using alcohol to forget her wife, or ex-wife now.

Back at the house, Arizona sat out on the dock with a bottle of whisky. She had the divorce papers in front of her and she was crying all over them. Great, just great, now Callie would see tears all over them when she gave them to her. With regret in her heart, Arizona signed all the dotted lines. Then, she drowned herself in whisky.

The next morning, Callie woke up to a knock on her hotel door. When she reached the door, she saw and envelope slid underneath the door. She opened them to find that Arizona had signed the papers. Then, she looked closer and realized there were tears all over them. Callie fell back on the bed, stuffed the papers back in the envelope, and then jumped up to get ready to leave this place forever. She just had to say goodbye to her parents first.


	4. Jade

Arizona was trying to take her mind off the end of her marriage, so she decided to take a drive. On the side of the road, she saw a broken down car and a cute little blonde trying to fix the flat tire. Pulling over, Arizona got out of her car and approached.

"Hey, need some help?"

The blonde turned around and Arizona recognized her immediately. It was Callie's new fiancé.

"Oh thank you so much. I'm Jade."

"Hi, I'm Arizona Robbins. What happened here?"

"Some crazy cat ran into the road and I swerved to miss it. I swear it looked crazy and it's tale was singed."

Arizona laughed, "Yeah that's scout, he's notorious around here."

"Oh yeah, why?"

"Well," Arizona started as she began to change the tire, "There was a young girl named Calliope who heard scout was going to be put down. Little Cal just couldn't stand it, so she decided we should give him a more humane death."

"Well that's sweet."

"Yeah, so they were using some dynamite to blow the old highway and she snuck and grabbed some. Strapped them to scout, lit the stick and ran like hell. A bit later we were in the diner feeling pretty blue, when there comes old scout who ran right into the bank. Must have slipped out of the dynamite cause he came running out of the bank. Now and again we see him around with his singed tail."

"That's quite a story," Jade said smiling.

"Well she was quite a girl," Arizona said dreamily, "Oh and um I think this tire is really shot. We gotta head into town to get you a tow."

"Oh alright."

"Come on, I'll take you."

"Oh thank you," Jade said grabbing her designer purse from the car. As they drove into town Jade asked, "So, whatever happened to your Calliope?"

"Oh you know, got married to some loser right out of high school."

"Ah I see. It's funny, my fiancé grew up here. Her name is Callie, kind of close to Calliope. Callie Reynolds, do you know her?"

"Nope, just a Calliope Torres."

When they got into town, they pulled up to Callie's dad's shop and found Callie standing outside. Jade jumped out and ran up to her immediately placing a kiss on her lips which made Arizona's heart break a little more.

"Oh Callie, darling I missed you."

"Jade," she said shocked as she looked at Arizona wondering why they showed up together, "What are you doing here?"

"I missed you so much babe. And I figured whatever business you had down here I could help with and I could meet your family. See where you grew up."

"Oh, well that's nice," She said nervous that Jade would find out all her secrets.

"Speaking of family. Hi, I'm Carlos Torres, Callie's dad," Carlos said putting out a greasy hand.

Jade looked at Callie in shock, "Torres? Oh my god," she said looking to Arizona, "Calliope Torres."

Callie's head shot to Arizona knowing she had dropped some sort of bomb that Jade just figured out.

"Calliope Torres," Jade repeated, "You're Calliope Torres who blew up the bank, it's her."

"Jade, honey listen to me."

"Married some loser right out of high school huh? I thought you said you didn't know her."

"I don't know a Callie Reynolds. I didn't lie. But I guess I don't really know Calliope Torres either. Or should I say I don't really know Calliope Torres Robbins."

"Oh my god," Jade exclaimed, "It was you, Callie married you."

"Jade, please let me explain, this is not what it looks like."

Jade turned clearly pissed off, "What is looks like Calliioopeee is that you have been lying to me for 2 years. What is looks like is that you have an ex-wife you never told me about and you snuck down here to cover it up."

"It's not like that. Well it's a little like that, but I'm still the same person. I just had to get Arizona to sign the divorce papers before I told you."

"You're still married?"

"Um yes, technically, but I filed the papers this morning."

"Unbelievable!" Jade exclaimed as she stormed away.

"Jade please, don't go."

"I think I have had about enough of this Callie."

At that Jade was gone and Callie was pretty sure she just lost her too. A few hours later, Callie was sitting on her parent's porch when Arizona's car pulled up. Instead of just Arizona, she was met with Jade too.

"Jade, I thought you left."

"I could be on my way to New York right now. I could forget about you and move on. Except I can't, because I love you."

"Thank god," Callie said hugging her forgetting Arizona was there, "I love you too."

"That's my cue to go," Arizona said backing away, "Congratulations Calliope."

Callie looked up and apologized with her eyes as Arizona drove off.

"So, if you will still have me, I would very much like to marry you."

"Yes, of course I will still have you," but she was a little less sure this time because her eyes were glued to the back of Arizona's disappearing pickup as she hugged her fiancé.


	5. Yesterday

A/N: Flashbacks are in italics

Arizona sat in her pickup on Main Street watching as Callie showed her new fiancé around town. She smiled and held her hand, but Callie definitely looked distracted. She wasn't really sure what had happen after she stormed off, but Callie was clearly not totally engaged in her interactions with Jade. She wondered if Jade picked up on it.

Her mind drifted back to all those years ago. What had really gone wrong? They fought over such stupid trivial things. Arizona refused to redecorate the house into a 'batcave'. Arizona didn't like to travel or go out very often, she much preferred quiet nights in with Callie. Callie, on the other hand, was an adventurer. She was always reading and dreaming of a new life far beyond the town lines, a life Arizona couldn't give her. Really, Arizona didn't like her job and didn't really have big dreams. Callie was her only dream.

And then there was the big fight, the one that actually mattered and wasn't just two stupid 18 year olds squabbling because they were too young to get married. Callie wanted kids and Arizona just wasn't really into it.

_"Arizona, I just don't get it. Everytime we are at the fair or the diner in town, you gush over the little babies and play with all the kids. How do you not want that for us?"_

_"I dunno Cal, it just isn't my dream. Why would I want to bring a child into this crazy little town so they can go to our crappy school and grow up stuck here?"_

_"We aren't stuck. We could go at any time, we could move to the city."_

_"What is a little country girl like me going to do in the city? There isn't anything for me there."_

_"There is for me. I could have my own fashion line or my own store."_

_"That's great Calliope, but what about me?"_

_"You could, you could just be with me," Callie said as she came up and pulled Arizona towards her._

_"Ugh, Callie please don't touch me right now," Arizona said pulling away._

_"Why? I haven't barely seen you in days and you always push me away."_

_"That's because you always try to hug me or kiss me right when I get home from work. I'm sweaty and dirty and tired then."_

_"I don't care. Excuse me for wanting to greet my wife because I missed her. I get bored here all day. Let me redecorate. It will give me something to do."_

_"No way. You will decorate everything in chrome and cave colors. Beside, Cal we really don't have the money to redecorate."_

_"It won't cost that much. I already priced the paint and I'll do all the work myself. Or maybe you could help me?"_

_"Calliope, I told you not to do that. You are just going to want it now and really, we can't afford it."_

_"I won't get my hair cut for a few months and I can cut back on the fabric I buy for making clothing designs."_

_"You need to cut back on that anyways. We have too many bills."_

_"Arizona, you're killing me. This isn't supposed to be this way."_

_"What is that supposed to mean?"_

_"I mean I had all these dreams. In high school you looked at me like I was the most beautiful girl in the world. You told me and showed me how much you love me constantly. Now, you just seem like you are annoyed all the time."_

_"Calliope, you are beautiful and I do love you. I'm just stressed. Work is hard and we are barely making it. I just worry about that because I'm supposed to take care of you."_

_"No, we are supposed to take care of each other. I don't need money, I need a wife who pays attention to me and doesn't dismiss me just cause she is sweaty and tired."_

_"I'm sorry Calliope. Really, I am. I'll be better."_

_"I love you Arizona," Callie said kissing her and holding her tight._

_"Babe, I really do need to shower now, but maybe we could go out tonight?"_

_"Really, you mean it?"_

_"Yeah, I gotta show off my hot wife from time to time."_

_"Yay, I just created a new design that you are gonna love."_

_Things were great for most of the evening. Callie was right, Arizona did absolutely love the new dress she had made. She almost didn't want to take her out anymore because no one else should get to experience her wife like that._

_They went to dinner and danced the night away. As they were wrapped in each other's arms dancing at the centerway area of town, Callie looked into Arizona's eyes. Sure, they fought all the time, but she loved this woman with a passion. She hoped that as they got older the good moments would be more than the ones they spent fighting or sleeping in different areas of the house._

_"What are you thinking about?" Arizona asked as they continued to sway to the music._

_"Just us. I'm just thinking about the future and how I hope we learn to communicate better and compromise more."_

_"Yeah, we are both pretty stubborn."_

_"I'll try to be less intense," Callie said giving her a quick kiss._

_"Me too baby."_

_Callie looked over Arizona's shoulder and noticed the cutest little brunette. Seriously, she could be Callie's clone. She found herself picturing the perfect little family she always wanted and then she started to get upset. Here she was in the arms of the most beautiful woman in the world and that woman didn't want kids. She let a tear run down her cheek, which Arizona noticed very quickly._

_"Babe, what's wrong?"_

_"Oh nothing, it's just a little crowded. I need to take a walk."_

_She pulled away and started to push through the other dancing couples. She then ran down the street and started climbing the water tower._

_"Calliope, what's going on?" Arizona screamed after her as she followed._

_At the top, Callie was quiet and just looked down on the little town._

_"Are you going to talk to me now?"_

_"I'm sorry, I just got caught up in my thoughts."_

_"Care to share them?"_

_"Well, basically, I just saw the most adorable little girl. And oh my god Arizona she looked just like me. Can you imagine that? We could have that."_

_"Calliope," Arizona said sadly, "We have already talked about this."_

_"I know, but we didn't solve anything. I still want a baby more than anything. And I'll be the pregnant one and I will try not to be all hormonal and crazy."_

_"Ha," Arizona laughed a little, "My dear, you would be the most hormonal, insane pregnant woman to ever live and you know it."_

_"Okay, fine, you're right. But still can you just think about it, please, for me." Callie was begging with her eyes still full of tears and Arizona couldn't say no._

_"Alright, I'll think about it, but no promises."_

_"Oh thank you, thank you. Mmmm I love you," Callie exclaimed as she threw herself into Arizona's arms. Just that action alone and how Callie felt made her want to stop being ridiculous and give Callie what she asked for._

_Things continued in the same manner for another few months. They were a little better. Arizona let more things go and tried to show Callie how much she loved her more often. She even surprised her coming home from work for lunch quite often._

_On one particular afternoon, she had seen the most beautiful flowers on her way to her truck, so she picked them. Coming onto the porch, she found Callie sitting on the swing reading. God she was perfect._

_"Hello beautiful."_

_Callie looked up at her and smiled taking her breath away._

_"Hi darling. I was hoping you would come home for lunch today."_

_"These reminded me of you," Arizona said pulling the bouquet from behind her back._

_"Oh, they are gorgeous. Thank you."_

_"Well, a gorgeous wife deserves gorgeous flowers."_

_As they ate a nice lunch, Callie jabbered on about all of the events going on in the city. She came alive when she talked about fashion week and Arizona wished she had enough money to take her. Maybe someday._

_"You know what is so awesome?"_

_"What?"_

_"There is this amazing designer who just rolled out the cutest line of children's fashion. Seriously, I can't wait to dress our little one in all of it. The girls dresses are to die for and the boys stuff is great too. I could definitely see our Timothy in her stuff," Callie rambled on as Arizona went silent. Clearly, just because they hadn't talked about kids in the last few months didn't mean Callie had given up._

_"Um Calliope," Arizona finally interjected, "We don't have children."_

_"Oh, well I mean not now. Down the road."_

_"We haven't really agreed to children."_

_"I know, but I just figured as we got older and all our friends had kids you would come around."_

_"It isn't about coming around. For god sakes, you have already named an imaginary child. It is never going to happen."_

_And just like that, Callie's dream of having babies with Arizona died._

_"Ari, how can you even say that to me?"_

_"Because I can't let you keep dreaming about children we will never have."_

_"I just can't believe you won't give me at least one child. I'm the one who will stay at home with the baby."_

_"I don't want a child! I'm a firm believer a child's parents should want them."_

_"What the hell? I want one."_

_"Well you can't really have one without me, now can you?"_

_"No, I guess I can't," Callie said defeated._

_"I just want to be happy with my beautiful wife."_

_"Well you can't really have that without me, now can you?" Callie spat as she got up and stormed off._

_Arizona followed close on her heels into the kitchen. "What the hell is that supposed to mean Calliope?"_

_"Nothing, just drop it."_

_"No, it means something, are you thinking of leaving me?"_

_"No, not really," Callie mumbled._

_"Not really, that means you have thought about it."_

_"Not seriously. It is just that we want different things. I want a family and I want to design my own fashion line. You just want to stay here and never have more."_

_"Yeah, Calliope. I'm happy with you. I have wanted to marry you since forever. So when you up and basically tell me that you think about leaving me, it breaks me."_

_"Arizona, look at me," Callie said grabbing her hands, "I don't spend my days thinking about ways to leave you. I love you, leaving you would break my heart."_

_"Then, please don't ever leave," Arizona said with pleading eyes._

_"I'm just trying to figure out how to make this all work. We have different dreams. Something has to change Arizona. Something has to change or I don't know if I can stay."_

_They left it at that. Every day Arizona rushed home from work afraid that Callie would be gone. She really couldn't bear that. Why couldn't Callie just be happy and let it be?_

_Then it happened. A year later she came home and something seemed off. As she walked into the house and called for Callie she got no response. Running into their bedroom, she was met with her worst fear. Callie's half of the closet was empty and her drawers were pulled out all having been emptied. Arizona burst into tears and ran out to jump in her truck. She tore into the bus station and found no sign of her wife._

_She didn't know what else to do, so she drove all the way to the closest airport about two miles away. It was busy so she went up to every ticket counter and demanded information._

_"Did Calliope Torres Robbins buy a ticket?" she was yelling at a young scared attendant._

_"Ma'am, I can't give you information about our customers, I'm sorry."_

_"The hell you can't. That is my wife and I demand to know if she is on a plane."_

_"I'm sorry, I can't. Why don't you just call her?"_

_"She's not fucking answering. If people knew how stupid you were, they probably wouldn't trust this airline."_

_Arizona finally gave up after berating every clerk in the place and quite a few supervisors. She drove home and immediately pulled out a bottle of whiskey. For the next few months, she drowned herself in booze._


	6. Can't Fight This Feeling

Callie had gone back to New York and was in the heat of planning the wedding. Jade had agreed to have the wedding in her hometown, but all the planning was happening here. She knew she should be overjoyed and giddy about planning, and she was happy, but she was far more focused on thinking about Arizona. Every time she called, which was a lot, she just got a machine. Arizona obviously didn't want to talk to her.

Callie missed her. She had missed her all those years, but she let herself forget how addicting Arizona could be. She was her first love. Ever since 2nd grade they had been inseparable. No amount of time or distance takes away a bond like that.

Arizona missed Callie more than ever. She had gotten used to not having her around. Sure, she was still heartbroken, but just having her there for those few days filled the void that had been there since the moment she found Callie gone. Callie called and called countless times after she went back to New York. Everytime Arizona wanted to answer it and beg her to be her wife again. And everytime she stopped herself because Callie was with Jade. She thought back to when she had high hopes of getting her wife back.

_Arizona's eyes were wide as she stepped into the busy New York street. She couldn't believe her Calliope lived here now. Could she get used to living her? Or could she convince her to give all this up and move back with her? All of these thoughts were spinning through her head as she grabbed a taxi to go find Callie. _

_After a lot of digging, she heard Callie was hosting some sort of underground fashion show debute of her new line and Arizona was going to attend. She was going over and over in her head what she would say when they finally spoke again. She would let Callie decide where they lived and she would have children. Sure she was scared, but nothing was as horrible as the pain of living without Callie. _

_Arizona crept into the back of the dimly lit basement room and then she saw her. If possible, she looked even more radiant than ever. She was really in her element. _

_"Hi, I'm Callie Reynolds. This has been a dream of mine for a long time and I hope you love it as much as I loved creating it. Enjoy the show!"_

_Arizona was stunned. Not only had Callie dropped the Robbins from her last name, but she was also going by Reynolds. It was as if she was severing all ties with her past. _

_The show was amazing as model after model came out on stage. Arizona heard the approval of other's around her throughout the entire show._

_"Where did she come from? This is amazing."_

_"What a breath of fresh air, this girl is going places."_

_She wanted nothing more than to go tell Callie how proud she was of her and how wonderful her new line turned out. But after hearing everyone else and seeing Callie's new life, she knew she couldn't do that. Callie had a future and she couldn't take another one of her dreams._

_She would go back to their little town and let Callie live her life. She couldn't ask her to be married to a hick from small town Arizona, she wouldn't do that. It was at that moment that she vowed she would do anything she had to do to be good enough for Callie. She would go work her ass off, then when she finally succeeded at something, she would come sweep her off her feet. _

Back in New York, Callie was working on the wedding and would be on her way to meet Jade for lunch. When they sat down at their exclusive table, Jade grabbed her hand.

"Callie, I'm so glad its almost here. We're getting married."

Callie immediately flashed back to a time when someone else had said those same words.

_"Oh Calliope, it is so close! I can't believe it."_

_"I know, but my mother is driving me nuts."_

_"Yeah, mine too. We just have to focus on the bigger picture, which is you and I we're getting married."_

_"We're getting married!"_

_"I've spent my whole life hoping to marry you. Literally, I used to tell my Mama after elementary school that I got to be reading partners with my wife."_

_"You are so silly. We were meant to be, that's pretty clear."_

_"Do you think we are jumping in to this too soon?" Arizona asked since her family had expressed concern._

_"No, do you?" Callie asked worried the blonde was getting cold feet._

_"No, of course not. My mother loves you and she is over the moon, but my dad is worried."_

_"Why? We've been together forever."_

_"I know, he just says we are young. He also worries that you are a city girl at heart."_

_"Well that's true, but I'm an Arizona girl at heart too."_

_"You're so silly," Arizona said giggling as she kissed her fiancé. Screw what her dad thought, she was about to marry the perfect woman. _


	7. Ms Torres

A/N: I would just like to point out that if you don't like my fics, thats totally cool, just don't read them. And honestly I would never start a fic I couldn't finish. Most of them are completely written already and I just upload a few chapters a day. Thanks so much to everyone who is reading and enjoying : )

Finally, the time had come, Callie was standing in the local Reynolds mansion, the home of the family that she had pretended to be a part of. She looked in the mirror and took a huge breath. "This is what you want Callie, Jade is perfect." She said trying to convince herself. She then found herself ushered out and about halfway down the aisle when she heard someone yelling.

"Ms. Torres, Ms. Torres!"

She turned around to see her lawyer dodging security.

"Let him be, Mr. Jones, I'm a little busy. She signed the papers, what's the problem?"

"She did, you didn't."

Everyone gasped and Callie suddenly remember she had been so upset by seeing Arizona's tears on the papers she shoved them back in. She forgot to open it up again.

"Oh, oh no."

Jade came down from the alter and said, "Babe, just sign the papers now so we can get on with the ceremony."

"Okay, okay, does anyone have a pen?"

As luck would have it, Mrs. Robbins was the first to pull out a pen. She looked right in Callie's eyes and said, "These things don't just happen you know."

Callie went to sign, then stopped. This would effectively be ending her marriage. She would be separated from Arizona forever. Arizona who had been the love of her life since she could remember.

"Callie, sign the papers."

"I, I can't. Jade, I'm so sorry."

"What?" Jade said in disbelief.

"Jade I'm sorry, I gave a piece of my heart away a long time ago. And the thing is, I never really got it back. I'm so sorry."

"Wow, this is what this feels like. This sucks."

"You little tramp," Jade's mother burst in, "You sign those papers and get on that alter and marry her. I will not let you humiliate her like this."

"I can't marry her, I'm sorry."

With that Arizona kissed Jade on the cheek, gave her back the ring and ran off to find Callie. She had to get someone to fly her to the spot she knew Arizona would be. She hiked up the hill and found her sitting on the bench.

"Hey stranger," she said approaching Arizona.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with your new wife?"

"I'm looking at my wife."

"Ex-wife, I signed the papers Calliope. Please don't come here in your wedding dress and throw our failed marriage in my face."

"See as fate would have it," Callie said sitting next to Arizona on the bench, "I accidentally sent them in without signing them. So it looks like you and I are still hitched."

Arizona turned to look her in the eyes.

"So what, you need me to sign new ones before you can run off with Jade?"

"No, I never need you to sign new ones. I need you to get your stubborn ass up, kiss me, and come give me a wedding dance I never got."

"What?" Arizona said in disbelief because she had basically given up.

"I said, you're my wife and I want you to be my wife forever."

"Really?"

"Yes, really, now shut up and kiss me."

Arizona crashed her lips into Callie's and felt more complete than she could ever remember. This was not a dream, it was actually happening. She finally had Callie back.

Arizona stood up and held her hand, "Come on pretty lady, I believe I owe you a dance."

"I believe you do," Callie smiled as she grabbed her hand to go get the wedding night she deserved.


	8. Anything You Want

They had spent the next week holed up in their home just enjoying being together again. No fighting, no heartbreak, just pure love and lust.

"Arizona," Callie said as she nudged her and kissed her neck.

"Calliope, baby I love you, but you gotta give me a break. I need food and sleep."

Callie giggled, "Well you are my wife, so you have to have sex with me whenever I want."

"Feed me and I'm all yours."

"Great!" Callie said jumping up and running to the kitchen. She was still naked cooking up a delicious breakfast meal when Arizona came in wrapped in their sheet. She just watched her dance around the kitchen butt ass naked. Damn, she could get used to this.

"Arizona, stop staring at me like I'm an exhibit."

"Baby, you are an exhibit. An exquisite exhibit."

"You are such a goof. Now drop that stupid sheet, it's just us."

"Done," Arizona said dropping her cover and wrapping Callie in her arms.

"I'm so happy," Arizona said.

"Me too, me too."

"I just wish we would have gotten our heads out of our asses sooner."

"Well we had time to grow up. I wish we had spent our whole lives together, but think about it this way. Most people don't find each other till later in life. We got all those wonderful years growing up that others don't usually."

"Yeah, those were amazing, but I still wish I didn't fuck it all up."

"Arizona, it wasn't just you. We are both to blame. I should have never left like I did."

"I don't blame you."

"It doesn't matter anymore. What matters is that I have you back and I'm never leaving again."

Out on the porch, they had opted for clothes in case someone came by. Although, Callie was fully planning on ripping them off Arizona as soon as they finished.

"So, I think we should move," Arizona said between bites.

"Oh yeah. Why would I want to move when you finally painted and decorated the way I always wanted? This house is fine."

"It's not about the house. Your life is in New York. Your job is in New York."

"Well yeah, but I'm established now, I can work from anywhere."

"But you really don't love it here."

"But I love you. If you're here, I'm here."

"Yeah, but I don't have to be here. I'll follow you anywhere."

"Arizona, if you really want to move to New York, we can, but if you want to move to New York because you are afraid I will leave again, then no."

"It isn't about that Calliope. I just want to start over. I want to stop being a stubborn ass and do something for you."

"New York is pretty great. I think you would love it."

"I would love anything that involves you, preferably naked."

"Thank you babe. Thank you for considering me."

"I'll always consider you darling. I know I didn't before, but I was young and stupid. I got lucky and got to marry the prettiest girl in school. I took you fore granted, but I won't ever do that again."

"So, we're moving?"

"Yes, but first, let's go on a honeymoon."

"I thought this last week was our honeymoon."

"Nope, this was our wedding week. Our honeymoon has to last at least a month. It has to involve you in a bikini and me with a sangria."

"Done and done."

"Calliope, this is the life, fuck New York, let's move to Spain!" Arizona said as she came out of the water towards her lounging wife.

"Arizona, language, there are children around."

"Yeah, yeah, they can't hear me."

A few minutes later, after studying the children, Arizona turned to Callie.

"Let's do it," she said softly.

"Excuse me, we are on a public beach. We can't just do it," she said the last part in a whisper.

"No not that, although I'm totally down for that too. I mean, let's just have kids."

Callie gasped in shock, "What? You really mean it?"

"Yes, I do. After you left, I thought about it and realized I was just scared. And I could never do it with anyone else, but with you, I want that."

"Arizona, you don't have to agree to kids because you want to keep me, you know that right?"

"Yeah I do."

"Kids or no kids, I'm in this."

"I know, but I have been dreaming about our family for years. You still have to carry them and be a crazy hormonal bitch, but I want them."

Callie basically jumped Arizona at that point and started doing very inappropriate things to her.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," she said as she peppered her with kisses.

"No need to thank me. Save those for when I have to put up with your hormonal whims."

"Sorry babe, it's my Latina blood."

"Well I love it. Even if it makes me crazy."


	9. Pregnancy Can Be Such a Bitch

A/N: So I am going to try to do a few more chapters during the pregnancy then some fun life with the newborn!

"Hello," Arizona answered the phone and all she heard was sobs.

"Calliope, what's wrong. Are you okay? Is the baby okay?" she said in a panic already grabbing her stuff to rush home.

"It's not right," Callie sniffled.

"What's not right?"

"The cccolor," Callie mumbled incoherently.

"The what? I can't understand you, take a deep breath, I'm on my way."

"Get here now!" Callie screamed as she hung up the phone.

Arizona ran like her life depended on it as she jumped on two subways and then almost collapsed from exhaustion on the stairs up to their apartment. She burst through the door to find Callie crying on the floor.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" she said as she got down on the floor and pulled Callie into a hug.

"You're here. Thank god, the color is all wrong."

"Excuse me?"

"The color, for the nursery. I ordered this one," Callie said holding up a swatch of blue, "but it looks more like this one," she said holding up another one that looked exactly identical to Arizona.

"Calliope, they are exactly the same."

"What? Are you insane? This is clearly sky blue and this is clearly more ocean blue."

"What the fuck Callie! I just left work, ran to the subway. Hopped two trains and sprinted up 3 flights of stairs because of some stupid color."

"Don't yell at me! I'm a hormone casserole."

"Jesus Christ, next time I'm carrying the baby."

"You want another one?"

"Yup, gotta be a boy and a girl."

"Your perfect," Callie said kissing her and immediately sticking her hands up Arizona's shirt.

"Calliope, you were just crying two seconds ago and now you want to have sex."

"Yeah, I want to thank you for running here and for wanting another baby."

"Alright, I won't object. I deserve a thank you."

"Damn right you do," Callie said ripping the shirt off.

Sure, the hormones were a bitch sometimes, but this part of it was phenomenal. The fuck me now rip your clothes off reactions Callie had to any sort of cute comment Arizona made. This she could get into.

This pattern didn't stop. Callie would flip out over the littlest things, either she would turn into a sobbing mess or let her Latina temper flare and Arizona couldn't really do anything right at that point. Arizona was never quite sure what she was going home to, so she always tried to come home with gifts to change her mood.

Arizona had rented a little office downtown to run her new products. When she made her parents farm so profitable, it was because she had invented a new system for milking and running the dairy farm. She was now consulting with farms all over the country to implement her new design and method into their farms. There were a few country boys and a country girl working for her so they could always wear their boots and jeans to the office. It was really just a place so she looked more legitimate and had a place to meet clients outside of her home like she had done for about a year.

One Friday morning, Arizona was hard at work in her office with Dana, one of her employees who had moved out with her boyfriend from Arizona.

"So Dana, I think if we work on doing a better presentation, maybe take them to some of the new farms that we have worked with in the past couple years, then we could really increase our clients."

"That's an amazing idea Arizona."

"Yeah, that's an amazing idea Arizona," Callie said coming into the office. The way she said it was not supportive, but more like she was pissed. Arizona didn't know why she was pissed, but she knew she was in it for a while until either the tears came or Callie screamed herself out or hopefully got turned on.

"Calliope, darling I thought you were working today?" Arizona questioned.

"Well Arizona, I'm a big fat whale. I can't work because I'm so uncomfortable and all I want is to have this baby."

"Sweeheart," Arizona said getting up from her desk and crossing the room to stand in from of her wife, "I know it's hard, but only 3 more months and we will have a beautiful, perfect little baby."

"You don't have any idea. This pregnancy is so easy on you it's ridiculous. You're still all perfect and fit. You don't have swollen ankles and indigestion and cravings and all the other terrible things I go through."

Arizona wanted to be supportive like she had been through all the IVF hormones and the entire rest of the pregnancy, but at this point, she had it. She should have just told Callie she was sorry and that she didn't understand, but instead she word vomited. Or more like speech vomited.

"Calliope Torres Robbins, don't you dare say that I don't have any idea. I deal with your every whim with a smile. I bring you flowers and chocolate and go out in the middle of the night for all of your weird cravings. I show you all the time how beautiful you are to me when I make love to you, even on a dime when you show up at my office and attack me. Don't get me wrong, I love that and I love you, but your hormones are making this pregnancy just as hard on me as it is on you."

Arizona had let it all out. Everything she wanted to say for this whole ordeal. She immediately regretted it because now Callie was crying.

"Fine, don't worry about me Arizona. I'll just take care of _our _baby and this pregnancy all by myself. You don't have to do anything since this is so hard on you."

"Calliope, baby I'm sorry, I'm just tired," Arizona said trying to reach out to touch her wife, but her hands were slapped away.

"Don't touch me Arizona," Callie sniffled, "Goodbye!" And she stormed out of the office.

Arizona turned around and knew she was definitely sleeping on the couch tonight. It was doubtful she could make this right with a little sweet talking.

"Hey Dana, I'm sorry you had to witness that. I'm going to have to go deal with what just happened."

"Yeah, you better. I hope when I have babies I'm not that intense."

"I don't think this level is normal, but who knows."

Arizona stopped and got Callie's favorite flowers, lilies. Then, she got all of Callie's cravings foods: sweet potato chips, enchiladas, frozen yogurt, and oddly, pickles. As she entered the house, she found Callie sitting on the couch definitely still fuming.

"Babe?" Arizona said trying to test the response.

"Don't babe me, babe," Callie shot back.

"I got you these," Arizona said putting the flowers on the table, "And I got all your favorite foods right now."

"I don't care, you are in so much trouble."

"I know, I'm sorry. I just don't get much sleep because the baby has been waking you up a lot and I'm trying to always be up with you. And you wake me up at least once a night to get you something. I just lashed out."

"I don't sleep either. The feet are in my ribs and the baby sits on my bladder. I'm always uncomfortable and I feel horrible all the time."

"I was insensitive, what can I do to make it up to you? Run you a bath? I'll massage your feet!"

"You could start with not letting your employee cum all over you!" Callie yelled. Wow she had taken this to a whole new level. This was new. Sure, sometimes she would complain that Arizona gave the waitress too much attention, but she was never this pissed off.

"Calliope, she was not cumming all over me. The only person to do that in my office is you and you know it. She's not even gay."

"Sure she's not," Callie scoffed, "That girl is curious."

"Baby, you like her. Remember, you have met her boyfriend. They have been together for 5 years, trust me, she's not interested. She loves him and gushes about him all the time just like I gush about you."

"Yeah right."

"Calliope, look at me." Callie refused and looked down. "Look at me," Arizona said pulling up her chin and kneeling between Callie's legs.

"I gush about you all the time. Everyone in my office is probably so sick of hearing about how much I love you. I talk about our baby and our family. I tell them stories about how cute you were as a child and how hot you are now. I tell them about our second wedding. I tell them about how you are my soulmate and I could never be with someone else because it's only you, forever."

"Wow, really?"

"Yes really. But babe, you gotta control these outbursts a little bit. You know how many times I have left work, even left important clients in the last 4 months? Too many."

"I know, I just can't help it sometimes. I get so out of control and I start to think irrationally."

"I get it and I can handle most of it, but today was over the line."

"Point taken. I just look at you and you are so beautiful and perfect. And I'm the kind of woman who takes on a lot of water and a lot of pregnancy weight, it just makes me feel so unwanted."

"I will always want you. And I know you have gained weight, but that's normal and I would be concerned if you weren't. You are housing our perfect baby and doing everything you should be doing for him or her. I love you, no matter what, got it."

"I got it. And I love you too. I'm sorry about today."

"Don't worry, it's in the past. Now how bout I run you a bath and I can give you a massage while we soak."

"That sounds nice. What did I ever do to deserve you?"

"You're amazing, that's what."

Arizona walked toward the bedroom and mumbled to herself, "Wow, that was a lot quicker than I thought. I'm getting good at this."

"I heard that," Callie shouted out.

"Love you babe," Arizona yelled back.

Callie lay back into Arizona as her wife massaged her sore shoulders and arms. She was a goddess with her hands, even if they were girly little hands, they were magical.

"Mmm babe, that feels so nice."

"Are you feeling better?" Arizona asked kissing her neck.

"Now I am. Thank you for this."

"No need to thank me, thank you for these," Arizona said as she moved her hands to Callie's boobs.

"Shoulda known you would be all about the prego boobs."

"Once a boob girl, always a boob girl love."

Callie chuckled, but it made her feel amazing that Arizona was taking so much care and interest in her body being beautiful still.


	10. Scared

Things settled down a little bit since Arizona had finally confronted Callie about not losing it so easily. It had been far from a cakewalk, but there were more days when Arizona came home to a more pleasant wife who was just happy to see her.

Callie wasn't working anymore because the baby was due in about a month, so she mostly just did some emailing and simple sketches at home. She was planning on taking a few months to get settled after the baby was born. Arizona was currently on her way home to surprise Callie with lunch.

"Calliope," she called when she entered the apartment surprised not to see Callie on the couch with her heels kicked up.

She continued to call for her as she entered the bedroom to find it empty. Then, she saw a light on in the bathroom and went in only to have her heart drop to her stomach.

"Oh my god, Calliope," she said rushing to her wife who was passed out on the floor. She grabbed her phone from her pocket and immediately dialed 911.

"I just found my wife passed out on the floor. She's 8 months pregnant, hurry."

"Aaariizona," she heard Callie mumble as she held her wife's head in her lap.

"Calliope, what happened?"

"Iii don.." and she lost consciousness again.

The paramedics rushed to the hospital and Arizona followed the gurney the whole way until she was pushed out of the trauma room and was currently pacing the hallway. When she was about to burst back in and demand she be allowed to stay in the room, her best friend came up to her.

"Arizona, your voicemail didn't make any sense. What's wrong?"

"Calliope collapsed and they won't let me in the room," she got out before she burst into sobs.

"Oh darling, come here," Teddy said wrapping her in a hug.

"What if she doesn't make it?" Arizona sniffled.

"She will make it. Callie is strong and you didn't go through this whole crazy pregnancy for her to leave you."

"Teddy, if she doesn't survive, neither will I. I know what it's like to live without her and it's not bearable, especially now that I finally got her back."

"She's going to be okay. The best doctors work here. I should know, I'm a doctor."

"She could lose the baby," Callie said quietly.

"Yeah, she could," Teddy agreed.

"She won't be able to handle that. She has wanted this baby forever. And first she spent years without it because I was stubborn, then we weren't together. Now I finally gave her her dream and we could lose it all."

"You can't think like that Arizona, be strong for her."

"Will you just go in there and see what's going on please?" Arizona begged.

"Sure thing. Just take a deep breath and I'll be right out."

Teddy was in the room for about 5 minutes then she stepped out.

"What's going on? How is she? How is the baby?" Arizona peltered her with questions.

"Hold on, first things first. Callie is stable, but it won't last. They may have to deliver the baby."

"But, but its too early. She's not due for another 35 days!"

"It may be the only safe option. They are moving her to the ICU. The doctor will come in and explain the options."

"Can I be in the ICU with her?"

"Yes, I'll take you to the room."

Arizona sat by Callie's bedside and held her hand. She was crying and worried about what was going to happen.

"Arizona," Callie said as she began to come out of being groggy.

"Calliope, I'm so scared."

"What's going on?"

"You collapsed. The doctor is going to be here soon. We may have to deliver the baby."

"No, Arizona, it's too early. She needs more time."

"Ms Robbins," the doctor said coming in addressing Arizona not realizing Callie was awake.

"It's Mrs. Robbins Torres."

"Oh sorry Ma'am," she said to Arizona, "Nice to see you are awake, I'm Dr. Anderson" the doctor addressed Callie now.

"Just tell us about the baby," Callie said quickly.

"Ok, so here's the situation. You have preeclampsia and most likely we will have to deliver the baby."

"She's too early," Callie protested.

"We don't want to do anything if we don't have to, but this is a serious condition. If she gets any worse, we will have to deliver the baby immediately. Probably a C-section."

"Ugh, Arizona and I had a birth plan."

"And I respect that, but I'm telling you that this is for your own safety and the safety of your baby. Best case scenario is you spend the next month on bed rest." The doctor excused herself and let them know she would be back later.

Callie started to cry and Arizona immediately comforted her, "Calliope, baby please don't cry, we'll figure this out, together."

"I'm so scared Arizona."

"I'm scared too, but the important part is that you and our baby are still okay."

"I know, but I don't want him or her to come early."

"Me either, but I also don't want to lose either of you so we just have to do what the doctors say is best."

Callie lasted a few uncomfortable days and Arizona had stood by her side the entire time. She hadn't even left the hospital and had a cot set up in her room, which ended up being her sleeping in Callie's bed everynight and holding her.

"Arizona," Callie mumbled in the morning.

"Yeah baby."

"Something doesn't feel right. I've been feeling terrible for days, but this is worse."

"I'll page the nurse," Arizona said jumping up immediately into action.

"Hurry," Callie said doubling over. Arizona ran out to the nurse station and basically dragged them in. They found Callie seizing and the nurses took over. Within 5 minutes, she was being rushed into an emergency C-Section. Arizona was given the chance to be in the C-Section, but she had to stand back and Callie was unconscious.

When the baby was out and the doctor quickly said, "It's a girl," as she rushed the baby to the back of the room.

"Why isn't she crying?" she asked in a panic, not even registering yet that they had a baby girl.

"Just give us a minute," Dr. Anderson said.

"No, I want to know what's wrong," Arizona said rushing over to where a crowd was working on her child.

"Arizona, step back. I need to focus on your baby and you need to step back. Go hold your wife's hand," Dr. Anderson said firmly.

Arizona went back to Callie and sat next to her head. She couldn't hear her, but Arizona said, "Calliope, it's a girl. I can't see her, just got a glimpse, but I already know she is so beautiful just like you."

"Ma'am, we have closed her up and are going to take her back to the ICU. You can walk with us."

"Okay, great. When will we get an update on our baby?" Arizona asked because they had recently rushed her out of the OR and into the NICU.

"You can head up to the NICU now if you want."

"Thanks," she said then turning to Callie, "Baby, I'll see you soon. I love you."

Arizona rushed to the NICU texting Teddy along the way. The text was probably jumbled because she was practically running, but she couldn't stop. She saw Dr. Anderson standing next to a baby. She rushed over and that's when she saw her.

"Oh my god," she gasped. The glimpse had been wonderful, but this was amazing. She was hooked up to a lot of tubes and wires, but she was absolutely perfect. Her skin was dark like Callie's and she had a full head of black hair. Arizona had tears running down her cheeks as she reached in to touch her hand.

"So, she isn't out of the woods yet, but she seems strong. She had some fluid in her lungs, which is why she wasn't crying, but we got it out quickly. She will probably have to stay here for at least a month or two. I have high hopes."

"Phew, thank you so much Dr. Anderson," Arizona said giving her a strong hug.

"It's my pleasure. You better go check on your wife, she should be waking up soon."

"Yeah, I'll do that," Arizona said staring lovingly at her baby. She blew her kisses, snapped a few photos and went to see her wife.

As she walked into the room, Callie's eyes were opened, but she looked out of it.

"Arizona, I'm so glad you're here."

"Me too. I'm so glad you're okay," Arizona said rushing to her bedside and kissing her passionately.

"It's a girl and she's beautiful Calliope."

"A girl? Oh my god."

"She is so strong. Dr. Anderson said that she has faith that she will be fine. It will be a long road, but she's in good condition."

"I want to see her," Callie said moving to get up.

"Hold on, you need to rest, you can see her later."

"Arizona, it's my child."

"I know, you will see her soon enough. For now, I took some pictures," Arizona said as she moved next to Callie on the bed and flipped through the pictures.

"She's perfect."

"Yes, our family is perfect," Arizona agreed.


End file.
